Kaenan
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Kaenan is a bit of an odd Longwing. His horns curve instead of stay straight like normal males' - a Royal trait, but it may look odd to unknowing eyes. He has two sets of these horns. His markings are also strange with the fact that they go all the way down to his belly plates. They resemble orange-gold bars on a cage, meetin up at the top with a long stripe of the same color. The stripe stops on his tail but the bars keep going, making his tail resemble a bee. His eye marking is a circle with two spikes coming out from the corners of his eyes. The eyes themselves are blue. Kaenan isn't one for paint or jewelry, but he always wears the royal seal around his neck to signify his power. Recently, his neck and back frills were utterly burned out, leaving an ugly burn scar on his back and neck. He's still healing from the attack as of Chapter 1's end. Biography Kaenan was the first hatched of the first clutch of the ruling King and Queen at the time. He had two brothers and a sister that disappeared due to 'mysterious circumstances' about thirty years later. Their bodies were never found. He was raised by his parents to be a malevolent ruler, cracking the law down on anyone who dares disrupt it - Longwing or no. (But of course, secretly, they insist Longwings get a little bit of a break in cases they can!) Kaenan absorbed these teachings like a sponge. At a young age, he met Zursha, who his parents picked to be his mate and future Queen. He much preferred the other Dragonesses, but his parents must have seen something in the Dragoness to pick here. He muttered, but didn't outright complain. He took his frustrations out on her that night through a rough romp "under the covers". He didn't really care how young she was - she was going to be his anyway at some rate. She better get used to it. He grew up to further detest his parents by the year, feeling they put too much control over him as an up-and-coming King. Eventually he grew to hate them and a few years later, they were assassinated. The killer was never found, though many have their theories. Kaenan eagerly fulfilled his philosophy of a malevolent ruler with a paw ready to smash anyone who stands in his way. He adjusted and changed some laws to further benefit Longwings on the behalf of Sparkclaws, who found it even harder to get work. The balance of power in society tipped even further in benefit of Longwings. Personality Kaenan is a cruel, conniving drake who is eager to crush or smash anyone in his way. He may look outwardly stupid due to his brash actions, but truly he is very calculated and calm, able to predict actions and outcomes easily. He uses this outward stupidity as a guise against his enemies. Some believe Kaenan has a soft spot for young hatchlings or dragons who can't fight back. He likes a fight and challenge, so when he has to kill something that can't defend itself, he hesitates. Comic Appearances Kaenan first appears at the Royal Balcony scene in Chapter 1. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Longwings Category:Kings Category:Royals